Upbringing of A Beast
by Hawkepaw
Summary: His name was Icarus, a sweet kit with little intentions of harming. He lived with his old mother, too frail to have anymore kits. Soon toxic whispers would be delivered to Icarus, corrupting him into becoming nothing more then a beast. (( A sort of history for one of my roleplay characters in a WC rp, Mutt. T for violence and swearing. ))
1. The Gray Cat

The sound of a quiet house, it can either be welcoming or something eerie that one comes to fear. It can be amazing, yet terrifying. The silence is broken when the sound of heavy paw steps, followed by one tiny one. Soon the house booms with life, the ringing of two bells and the mewls of a kitten awaken Amanda Clarke, the middle aged woman with only two cats as her company. She begins her regular routine, and soon leaves the cats alone.

"Icarus," Comes the sweet familiar purr of a mother, calling to her son as he has scampered off. Her name was Quince, and still may be. A kind and gentle cat, who adored her black son with puffs of gray in his fur. "Yes, momma?" Icarus soon trots back, almost waddling as his small legs could barely keep him on the ground. His belly scraped across the wooden flooring, "Watch your footing silly, you could get hurt." She reminds and leads the kitten to the back door, helping it get out towards the back yard through the helpful cat door.

Icarus always loved going outside, although he didn't like the strange thing around his neck he always had to wear. The grass was soft under his paws, and the scent of flowers and colors flooded the small backyard with a single willow tree. "Please listen Icarus," Quince would softly say and soon turn to her son. "I trust you enough to be out here alone, don't talk to strangers or leave okay?" The black kitten would nod his head, blue eyes studying the backyard as mother and son walked. He had recalled playing with kittens similar to him, although some more gray - or sometimes had white dots on them. Although that was a thing of the past, and he forgot quickly. It had always been him and Quince - right? Quince would sit down under the tree, watching her son as she would smile softly. Icarus would begin chasing a butterfly with white wings, entranced by the strange flying bug before flopping onto his side and giggling. He would squirm onto his back, and make his way over to Quince. "Can you tell me a story, mom?" Icarus would ask, pressing against her sweet smelling fur. "Of course, my dear." Quince would purr, swiping her tongue over the black kitten with patches of gray fur.

"Beyond the fence lived a group of cats, they were so strange and only listened to one cat. Despite being strange, they had strange powers. Sometimes they could speak to the stars." She would pause, listening to the drowsy kit begin to yawn as she would soon carry on with her story. "But, somewhere else lived a family. A gray she-cat and her mate had given birth to their first litter, she named the white one after an egg, and one after the moss she was born on. Her son named after the rock she gave birth under, and the runt after the strong tide to give him a chance."

Icarus would listen to Quince, the old mother spoke passionately about the tale which forced himself to stay awake. "One day, the tide would soon be swept away. And the egg would leave with the rock, leaving a sad mother with nothing but her moss. The egg and rock traveled forever, but the rock soon was crumpled leaving the egg alone. The egg would soon find the strange cats, and join. Although the egg would desire to start a nest, but soon left again. The gray cat and her moss would travel towards the upperlegs, the moss convincing the gray cat to live as a house cat so she would be safe." Quince would stop when Icarus fell asleep, gently brushing his tongue through his fur and picking him back up and carrying him back inside.


	2. The Stranger

Icarus would wake up full of energy, snuggled up between his mother and the comfortable bedding of a cat bed. Blinking his groggy eyes as a light source came flickering from the darkness, which strange mumbling and followed by gentle laughter Icarus would squirm out of his mother's grip carefully and make his way to his owner, nudging her leg for attention - which was granted by rubbing his back with her strange foot, Icarus would purr and leave her alone.

Waddling his way towards the food and water bowl, the kit would bend down and lap at the water. Licking his lips as his whiskers dripped with water, before going in for some kibble Icarus would stare at the door for a minute. Soon eating the dry, but filling pellets and stretching out as he pondered. _She said she trusts me... so maybe I can go out?_ He would recall his mother saying that, and soon marching his way to the door and crouching down, preparing to pounce up and wriggle his way through the cat door. As he leaped up, he would hook his paws over the door, pushing himself out and landing on the pavement with a grunt.

Shaking his fur, Icarus would stare at the strange surrounding. It was nothing like day, the flowers swayed in the eerie breeze along with the tree and the moon was wide and shining down on him. Stretching out one more time, Icarus would make his way to the grass and towards the fence, staring up at the smooth wood. _I shouldn't go up there, momma would be upset._ He would soon go to the flowers, studying how they moved in the gentle wind.

The hoot of an owl would make Icarus jump, his fur bristling as he scrambled under the tree and stared at the flickering light in the window. Maybe he should go back to sleep... what if Quince woke up and saw him out here? Or what if that strange noise got closer? Icarus would creep back towards the door before something stopped him.

"What's a kitten doing out here?" Came a ragged voice, his tone laced with amusement. Icarus would jump again, his black and gray fur bristling as he turned up. Seeing a large black cat on the fence, Icarus' tail would raise and he would respond. "I was just... looking around," Icarus meowed sheepishly, paws twitching. The cats eyes reflected as he twitched with amusement, "Looking around? By the looks of it you were going back inside to hide."

"I was not!" He would stomp a small paw on the grass before marching closer and spitting. "I was going to stare at the moon, I can't see it under the tree." Soon silence would fester for a brief moment, Icarus could get a better look at the black cat with yellow eyes. He looked muscular, yet fat. He didn't look like a house cat either, his whiskers were bent and some were missing. "Ah, I see." Replied the black cat, more calmly as he landed next to Icarus. The kitten would panic, twitching as the black cat was next to him. "Name is Roman, yours?"

"I-Icarus." He would stammer, Roman would look upset for a moment but nodded his head. Notched ear flicking, Roman would prod at Icarus' side. "I see the no fur treats you well. Don't you know how to hunt?" He would almost topple over as Roman's sharp paw would touch him, but Icarus regained himself and shook his head. "No... momma says my upperleg hunts for us."

"That rabbit vomit? No, I'll show you how cats _truly_ hunt."

Icarus' kitten blue eyes would widen, his tail lashing happily as he would quickly thank Roman. "Really?! Thank you sir, thank you!" Roman would soon flatten his ears and gently hiss, "Keep it down. I can't teach you anything if you wake up your mother." Icarus would soon shut up, letting Roman whisper and prod at his pelt showing him what to do. "Crouch down," Roman would say quietly, but harshly. Icarus would crouch down, basically shoving his gut onto the grass. Roman would shove a paw under Icarus, forcing him up a bit. Flinching at such a harsh touch, he would wait for further instruction. "No, raise your tail for pete's sake."

Lifting his tail carefully, not to upset Roman he would soon wait for the tom to breathe out more orders. "Alright, now Icarus..." Roman would trail off, soon demonstrating a pounce. "Do that, if you don't get it right we'll repeat until you get it right." Icarus would nod his head quickly, wriggling his haunches and soon taking a pounce, he landed awfully. And he knew by Roman's growing anger in his yellow eyes, Icarus would grunt and ignore Roman's chuckling. Icarus' ears would grow hot, twitching he would crouch down, careful to keep his tail from scraping the ground. "Again," Roman would grunt.

Icarus would pounce again, landing on his paws but skidding on the grass and almost slamming up against the fence. "Good, but do it again." Icarus would nod his head slowly, crouching down and repeating what he had done. He would focus on Roman's tail, wriggling his haunches and pouncing again. His soft paws would land on Roman's tail, and the larger cat would stare up at him with little praise. "You did it," Roman would say softly, soon pointing his paw towards the house. "Go back inside." And the black cat would turn around, leaping back onto the fence.

"Wait!" Icarus would say, turning back to the fence and staring up. "Will you come back and show me more, sir?" Roman would chuckle, his sides heaving and nodding his head. "Tomorrow night," Roman would say, "But - do not tell your mother. It's just our little secret, okay?" Icarus would nod his head, and let Roman leave. The young kitten would turn around, prancing back into the upper leg den.


End file.
